Apa Ilya Sina Yéni
by milyamel
Summary: SLASH, Aragorn/Boromir, Legolas/Elrond - Aragorn trifft nach vielen Jahren in Bruchtal wieder auf seine verlorene Liebe Boromir, den er unter dramatischen Umständen kennenlernte und verließ....


Titel: Apa ilya sina yéni (Nach all den Jahren) Fandom: Lord of the Rings Category: AU, slash, romance, angst Author: Emma Pairing: Aragorn/Boromir; Elrond/Legolas Raiting: R (allerdings "light" *g*) Disclaimer; Tja, was soll ich sagen? Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht und ich denke sie sind bei ihrem Meister Tolkien auch wesentlich besser aufgehoben *bg*!! Author's Note I: Elrond ist in dieser Story etwa 6518 und Legolas demzufolge etwa so alt wie Arwen 2778. Author's Note II: Erstmal *bearhug* an Nea "Happy Birthday, Sweetheart!!" und denk dran: 23 ist nicht mal n viertel Jahrhundert - im Gegensatz zu Legolas bist Du noch n Küken :o) Ohne sie wär ich niemals auf die Idee gekommen eine Geschichte mit *dem* Pairinig zu schreiben *g*. Dann möchte ich noch n dickes Lob an Annie aussprechen die unglaublich geduldig mit mir war/ist *g*, ein Grossteil der Plotidee ist von ihr! Und, bevor ich's vergess: VIELEN DANK für das geniale Beta love you, hon *hug*! Ich weiß wie schwer's Dir gefallen ist....*extrahug*!  
  
Apa ilya sina yéni Nach all den Jahren  
  
Once upon a time I was falling in love  
  
But now I'm only falling apart  
  
There's nothing I can do  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
  
But now there's only love in the dark  
  
Nothing I can say  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
Da sich Boromir nur langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnte, die in dem kühlen Raum den er gerade betreten hatte herrschte, bemerkte er die dunkle Figur nicht, die an einer Wand lehnte und in einem Buch blätterte. Interessiert betrachtete er sich die düsteren Bilder an den hohen Wänden. *"Schlachtszenen des Letzten großen Bündnisses - Saurons Fall...."* Die Sage dieses Kampfes hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert. Vor einem Bild blieb er stehen - der Sturz Isildurs war darauf abgebildet. Wie gebannt starrte der Mensch auf das Schwert, dass Isildur fest umklammert hielt. Immer wieder durchliefen ihn kalte Schauer bei dem Gedanken an diese Schlacht....und den Einen Ring. Nach einer Weile drehte er sich um und sein Blick fiel auf das zerbroche Schwert. Es war auf weiße Seide gebettet und die Steinstatue, die es auf Händen trug, schien es wachsam zu beobachten. *"Nasir..."* Langsam ging Boromir darauf zu und nahm den Griff des Schwertes in die Hand. "Die Klinge, die den Ring von Saurons Hand schnitt....", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig. Vorsichtig strich er mit dem Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand über die Bruchstelle und zuckte unter dem kurzen, stechenden Schmerz zusammen als das Metall ihm in die Haut schnitt. "Sie ist noch scharf..." Verwundert starrte er auf den dunkelroten Blutstropfen, der sich auf seinem Finger bildete. Ein plötzliches Kribbeln im Nacken machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er nicht allein war. Als er sich umwandte, blickte er genau in zwei wachsame, graue Augen. Der Fremde hielt seinem Blick stand. Boromir durchzog ein schneidender Schmerz, als er in der dunklen Gestalt einen lange vermissten Menschen erkannte - kaum merklich zuckte er unter der unerwarteten Erinnerung zusammen.  
  
Zip Das erste Mal dieses Gesicht - diese Augen - dieser Mund auf seinem eigenen - diese Zunge auf seinem Körper - er auf ihm -in ihm- und am nächsten Morgen, war er verschwunden..... Zip  
  
Boromir schluckte schwer. *"Streicher"* "Nur ein zerbrochenes Erbstück!" Hastig legte er das zerborstene Schwert zurück und wand sich zum Gehen. Auf seinem Weg an die warme Herbstluft Bruchtals, hörte er hinter sich das klirrende Geräusch von Metall, das auf Stein aufschlug. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hielt er inne, unschlüssig, ob er zurückgehen sollte oder nicht, doch dann lief er schnellen Schrittes hinaus.  
  
Aragorn stand leise auf und ging zu dem auf dem Boden liegenden Schwertstück. Ehrfürchtig hob er es auf und hielt es einen Moment vor sich - betrachtete sich die Klinge. Etliche Male hatte der diesen Griff schon in der Hand gehabt; und wie jedesmal weckte es Ängste und Zweifel in ihm. War seine Entscheidung, das Exil dem Thron vorzuziehen, richtig gewesen? Zerrissen zwischen diesen Zweifeln und den Gefühlen, die Boromirs unverhofftes Auftreten in ihm geweckt hatten, legte er das Bruchstück wieder an seinen Platz und wich einige Schritte zurück. Er wand sich nicht um, als er Arwen eintreten hörte. Sie wusste so vieles über ihn. Jahrelang waren sie die besten Freunde gewesen und auch heute noch hatte nichts diese Freundschaft zerbrechen können. Leise unterbrach sie die Stille, die den Raum erfüllte und sich schwer auf ihre Herzen legte. "Warum fürchtest du die Vergangenheit, Aragorn?"  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Die goldene Herbstsonne schickte warme Strahlen auf den Platz, an dem sie sich gesammelt hatten um Rat zu halten. Lord Elrond, seine Söhne und Glorfindel hatten Vertreter aller freien Völker Mittelerdes zu diesem Rat geladen. Zwerge, Menschen, Hobbits und nicht zuletzt Abgesandte Elben aus Düsterwald, dem Reich des Königs Thranduil. "Freunde - Fremde aus fernen Ländern....." Legolas, der Sohn Thranduils, konnte sich nicht recht auf die Worte Elrond's konzentrieren. Unruhig sah er sich in der Runde um, bis er den Grund seiner Unruhe gefunden hatte. Verstohlen blickte sein alter Freund Aragorn immer wieder zu diesem blonden "Gondor-Menschen", der gleichfalls immer wieder seinen Blick zu Aragorn schweifen ließ, ohne dass der jeweils andere es bemerkt hätte. Legolas beobachtet dieses eigenartige Verhalten eine Weile, bis seine Aufmerksamkeit von Elronds Worten zurück zum eigentlichen Geschehen gebracht wurde. "Hole den Ring heraus, Frodo...." Einer der Halblinge, der neben Gandalf saß, stand auf und legte zögernd einen goldenen Ring auf die Mitte des Steinpultes. Der Blick des Elben wurde wie in einem Bann daran festgehalten. Ein unheimliches Machtpotential ging von diesem Stück Gold aus und Legolas glaubte, leise Stimmen zu hören - böse Stimmen. Sogar die Sonne schien sich zu verdunkeln und die Vögel verstummten. *"Der Eine Ring....- das ist nicht möglich....."* Verwirrt starrten auch die anderen Elben auf den Ring. Viele der Menschen kannten diesen Ring nur aus alten Liedern und Sagen, doch für das älteste Geschlecht Mitttelerdes war das Grauen des Ringes kein Mythos. Legolas zuckte zusammen als der blonde Mensch unverhofft das Wort ergriff. "Er ist ein Geschenk...." Das Verhalten des Menschen machte Legolas stutzig. Bei allem was man über den Einen Ring wusste, sollte man ihn nur mit allergrößter Vorsicht behandeln - und schon gar nicht.... "......einsetzen......" Der Mensch war aufgestanden und legte offen, was er mit dem Ring vorhatte, würde man ihn ihm aushändigen. Legolas wusste, Elrond würde es nicht zulassen und doch machte sich Ärger und Angst in ihm breit, als er den unwissenden Menschen beobachtete. *"Bei Elbereth - Mensch, verstehst Du eigentlich mit was Du es hier zu tun hast? Das ist das Böse...."* Hilfesuchend blickte der Elb zu Aragorn, der nur genervt die Augen verdrehte und schließlich das Wort ergriff. "Du kannst ihn nicht einsetzen, niemand kann das - Der Eine Ring gehorcht nur Sauron allein! Er ist es, der ihn beherrscht." Der Sohn des Truchsess von Gondor wand sich um und sah Aragorn herablassend an, als er feststellte: "Ein *Waldläufer* versteht nichts von solchen Dingen!" *"Ein Waldläufer?? Weißt Du denn nicht, wen Du vor dir hast, *Mensch*??"* Legolas konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und stand empört auf. "Er ist kein einfacher Waldläufer...", sagte er leise aber bestimmt. Der Mensch wand sich irritiert in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. "Das ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Du bist ihm zur Treue verpflichtet.", fügte der blonde Elb hinzu. Der Stolz über die Herkunft seines Freundes war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. Boromir blickte erstaunt von einem zum anderen. *"Dieser Gondorianer war wirklich unwissend..."* Die Blicke von Aragorn und Boromir trafen sich kalt, einen Moment lang sahen sie sich schweigend in die Augen bis Boromir, noch herablassender als zuvor, mit einem verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck meinte: "Aragorn? *Das* also ist Isildurs Erbe..." Aragorn blickte ihn mit einem fast trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck an - und schwieg. *"Warum spricht er denn noch immer nicht für sich?"* "Und er ist der Thronerbe von Gondor...", erweiterte Legolas seine Ausführungen noch, um diesem anderen Menschen klarzumachen, wen er vor sich hatte. Doch Aragorn äußerte sich nicht wie Legolas erwartet hatte, um sich zu verteidigen, sondern blickte den Elben nur milde lächelnd an.  
  
"Havo dat, Legolas!" *"Setz dich hin? Ich rette deine Ehre und du sagst mir, ich soll mich setzen?? Gut...wie du willst...."* Boromir wand sich zu dem Elben und ihre Blicke trafen sich kalt. "Gondor *hat* keinen König ....", dann blickte er Aragorn an, seine Bewegungen waren unruhig, er wirkte gehetzt. "Gondor *braucht* keinen König..." Als Aragorn auch daraufhin nichts erwiderte, setzte sich Boromir wieder. Abermals trafen sich die Blicke der beiden und entgegen allem, was Legolas vermutet hatte, war es Aragorn, der den Blickkontakt brach und seinen Blick senkte. Gandalf brachte die Aufmerksamkeit der Drei wieder auf den Ring und Legolas beschloss, mit Aragorn zu reden - später...  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Noch immer schickte die abendliche Sonne wärmende Strahlen über die Wälder und Wiesen Imladris'. Die Wasserfälle funkelten in rot-goldenem Licht und die Vögel sangen ihre schönsten Lieder. Wieder einmal wurde Legolas bewusst, wie selten er die Schönheit dieses letzten friedlichen Ortes genoss. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als sein prächtiger, weißer Hengst auf ihn zugelaufen kam und ihn mit der Nase anstubste. Liebevoll strich er mit einer Hand über die Blesse des wunderschönen Tieres. "Aiya Dawalagos!", grüßte Legolas sein Pferd. "Na, hast Du Dich gut ausgeruht?", eine Weile blieb er noch bei seinem Pferd, bis sein Blick in einiger Entfernung Aragorn wahrnahm. "Namarie!" Schnellen Schrittes, jedoch ohne einen Laut zu machen, lief der Elb über die Wiese zu seinem Freund, der tief in Gedanken versunken den Weg zum Wald entlang lief. Der sonst so wachsame Waldläufer schien ihn nicht mal zu bemerken, als er schon einige Schritte neben ihm gegangen war. "Aiya Estel!", unterbrach der Elb die Gedanken seines Freundes. Aragorn schreckte auf, als Legolas ihn ansprach. "Aiya Legolas...ich hab dich gar nicht kommen gehört." Legolas lächelte. "Ja, das habe ich bemerkt....Du warst in Gedanken, mein Freund...." "Ja, das ist wohl wahr...meine Gedanken waren bei dem Rat heute Nachmittag...." *"...und bei Boromir..."* Behutsam legte Legolas eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Aragorn seufzte leise auf. "Dein Verhalten vorhin entspricht nicht deinem Wesen, mein Freund. Seit wann darf man so auf deiner Ehre herumtrampeln?" Legolas fühlte noch immer Ärger in sich aufkeimen, als er darüber nachdachte. Sie betraten den Wald und die Sonne schickte sanfte Strahlen durch die Zweige, so dass Schattenmuster auf dem Weg zu sehen waren. Schweigen legte sich abermals zwischen die beiden Freunde, als Aragorn nichts erwiderte. Sie setzten ihren Weg durch die herrlichen Wälder Imladris' fort. Legolas betrachtete sich die Landschaft, die im Licht der späten Nachmittagssonne rotgolden glänzte. Jedesmal wenn er in diesen Wäldern war, wurde sein Herz leichter und alte Lieder kamen ihm in die Seele. Es war fast, als würde der sanfte Wind seine Seele von schweren Gedanken reinigen. *"So ein Tag war es...damals....."* Aragorn seufzte leise auf, und hoffte inständig der Elb hätte es nicht bemerkt, doch Legolas blickte auf. "Estel? Welche Gedanken quälen dein Herz - außer den offensichtlichen?" "Nichts!" Legolas blieb stehen und einen Moment blickte er den Freund neben sich eindringlich an. "Man könnte fast den Eindruck bekommen, dieser Mensch aus Gondor würde dich kennen..." Aragorn erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und blickte zu Boden. Verlegen spielte er mit seinen Fingern und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Elb sah ihn einige Zeit schweigend an. Und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was seinen Freund belastete. Er schnappte hörbar nach Luft als er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. "...Nein Estel!...Nein.....Du hast doch nicht....*ihr* habt doch nicht etwa....nein....", Legolas starrte ungläubig auf Aragorn, der vor ihm stand, den Blick gesenkt und mit einem Fuss am Boden scharrend, legte er leise ein Geständnis ab. "Doch, Legolas....damals war ich als Streicher unterwegs, und...." "Hör mal, Streicher," unterbrach ihn Legolas, und hielt kurz inne. "Aragorn.....Estel....wie auch immer du dich heute nennst ... *Mensch* - ach, wo ich gerade bei Mensch bin - er ist ein *Blut*mensch, ein reiner Mensch... du bist.... uhm... eine Ausnahme....Elben haben dich aufgezogen, Estel - ein Teil unseres Blutes fließ durch deine Venen... Und außerdem, bedenke doch nur den Altersunterschied, dieser Gondorianer ist nur halb so alt wie du!" Aragorn blickte zu seinem Freund auf... und begann zu lachen. "Du musst gerade was sagen, Prinz von Taur-nu-Fuin, dein Geliebter ist immerhin 3000 Jahre älter als du ..." Der Elb schnappte hörbar nach Luft, bevor er sie in einem langgezogenen Atemzug wieder ausblies.  
  
Zip:  
  
Elrond stand auf seinem Balkon und betrachtete sich die Sterne als Legolas das Zimmer betrat. Ein sanfter Wind ließ die dunklen Haare des älteren Elben sanft wehen. Legolas trat ebenfalls auf den Balkon und wandte sich seinem Geliebten zu.  
  
"Welche Sorge lastet auf deinem Herzen, Elrond?" Der dunkelhaarige Elb seufzte schwer. "Ich dachte gerade an eine Unterredung , die ich heute morgen mit Glorfindel führte. Er sagte, ich bräuchte einen älteren Elben an meiner Seite...." Langsam kam Legolas näher zu dem Älteren und ließ eine der dunklen Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten, bevor er sie behutsam hinter eines der spitzen Ohren schob. Elrond schloss seine Augen und ein leiser Seufzer war zu hören als Legolas' Hand an seinem Hinterkopf stoppte und er in einen tiefen Kuss gezogen wurde. Legolas brach den Kuss und sah ihm tief in die Augen: "Die Liebe ist zeitlos, Elrond. Was kümmern uns 3000 Jahre, wenn wir uns lieben?" Elrond nickte nur und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. "Du hast recht, Legolas In der Liebe spielt das Alter keine Rolle." Zip "Uhm....na ja, gut, schlechtes Beispiel - aber dennoch...." Legolas wand sich ab und setzte seinen Weg fort. Aragorn folgte ihm und wieder liefen sie einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her. Aragorn war wieder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken und der Elb studierte den Menschen, den er nun schon so lange kannte, von der Seite. Sie hatten immer ihre Sorgen und Nöte miteinander geteilt, ebenso wie ihre Freuden. Legolas erinnerte sich an eine seiner letzten Begegnungen mit Estel, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Damals war er Legolas verändert vorgekommen - in sich gekehrt und nachdenklich.....doch er hatte sich geweigert mit ihm über seine Gedanken zu sprechen. *"Vielleicht war es wegen diesem Menschen..."* "Also gut, erzähl mir was geschehen ist, mein alter Freund - denn ich sehe es belastet dich sehr....!" Aragorn blickte dem Elben in die Augen und atmete tief ein. *"Wie gut Du mich kennst, Grünblatt..."* "Nun, ....es ist etwa 20 Jahre her, damals war ich weit im Süden des Landes, als ein reiterloses Pferd auf mich zu kam, kurz vorher hatte ich einen Felsschlag gehört...."  
  
Zip  
  
Aragorn sammelte gerade einige Kräuter, als er in einiger Entfernung einen dumpfen Schlag hörte. Kurz darauf galoppierte ein aufgebrachtes Pferd an ihm vorbei. Etwas abseits von ihm war ein kleiner Bach an dem das Tier stehen blieb und zu trinken begann. Langsam ging Aragorn auf das verschreckte Pferd zu und sprach leise darauf ein, während er nach den Zügeln griff. Das Pferd war gesattelt und hatte Gepäck auf beiden Seiten seines Körpers.  
  
"Wen hast du denn abgeworfen, hm?....Also ein Elbenpferd bist du nicht....aber Menschen halten sich in diesen Gegenden für gewöhnlich nicht auf...."  
  
Ein beunruhigendes Gefühl überkam den Mann.  
  
*"Der Steinschlag....Oh Elbereth..."*  
  
Er nahm die Zügel fester in die Hand und führte das Pferd wieder zurück in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war.  
  
Zip  
  
"Als ich dort ankam, sah ich einen großen Felsen auf dem Boden liegen und hörte leises Fluchen. Als ich meinen Weg zu dem abgestürzten Felsen gemacht hatte, sah ich ihn..."  
  
Zip  
  
*"Verdammt..."* Aragorn kniete sich neben den Mann, dessen Bein unter dem Felsen klemmte. Der Fremde versuchte krampfhaft sein Bein herauszuziehen.  
  
"Nicht bewegen - dass macht's nur schlimmer....ganz still liegen bleiben!"  
  
Der Mann zuckte zusammen und blickte auf; Aragorn durchzog ein Kribbeln, als er in diese blauen Augen sah. "Und das soll ich mir von dir sagen lassen?" Aragorn legte behutsam seine Hände auf das verletzte Bein und blickte den anderen Mann noch einmal eindringlich an. "Lass mich los....."  
  
"Entweder du bleibst *ruhig* liegen und wartest bis ich wiederkomme, oder du kannst Dich weiterwinden und hier sterben!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten stand Aragorn wieder auf und streichelte dem Pferd noch mal beruhigend über die Blesse. "Alles in Ordnung..." Dann verließ er den Platz und verschwand im Wald...  
  
Zip  
  
"Ich hab ihm geholfen und seine Wunden versorgt." Zip: Als Aragorn wiederkam, hatte er einige Kräuter und frisches Wasser dabei, außerdem noch einen kräftigen Ast. "Nun? Wirst du dir jetzt von mir helfen lassen?" Der Fremde war so erschöpft, dass er nur nickte. "Wasser?" Aragorn bot seinen Wasserbehälter an und der Fremde trank gierig. "Danke!" Der Waldläufer nickte. "Nun, ich werde jetzt versuchen den Stein anzuheben, und du schiebst diesen Stein darunter." "Anheben...natürlich..." "Okay, hör mal, entweder du lässt mich dir helfen oder ich gehe....ich kann meine Zeit auch besser verbringen!" Als der Fremde nichts sagte, sondern nur den Stein nahm, der ihm entgegengehalten wurde, nickte Aragorn zufrieden. Der dunkelhaarige Mann holte einen kleineren Stein und legte ihn in die Nähe des Felsens. Dann nahm er den Ast, legte ihn über den kleinen Stein und presste die Spitze des Holzes soweit wie möglich unter den Felsen. Vorsichtig drückte er den Ast nach unten - und der Felsen hob sich. "Jetzt!" Der Fremde klemmte den Stein in seiner Hand unter den Felsen. "So, das hätten wir....Achtung, dass könnte weh tun!" "AU!" Behutsam zog Aragorn das Bein unter dem Felsen hervor und besah sich die tiefe, blutende Fleischwunde. "Geht's?" Der andere nickte. Er hatte sich gegen den Baum gelehnt und schloss die Augen. "Natürlich! Ich hätte das auch alleine geschafft!" *"Aber natürlich....."* Aragorn nickte nur und begann damit, den Schmutz aus der tiefen Wunde zu spülen, bevor er sie mit Kräutern behandelte und eine Bandage anlegte. *"Danke für die gute Schule, Elrond...."* Wieder einmal merkte er, wie viel ihm die Jahre in Bruchtal für das Leben, dass er jetzt führte, gebracht hatten. "So, das hätten wir!" Aragorn strich sich eine schwarze Locke aus der Stirn als er aufblickte. Der andere Mann öffnete langsam seine Augen, die er bis jetzt geschlossen gehalten hatte. "Brauchst du irgendwas?" "Wasser..." Aragorn gab ihm abermals seine Wasserflasche. "Mein Name ist Boromir, Sohn von Denethor, Herrscher von Gondor!" Aragorn lächelte leicht. *"Herrscher von Gondor..."*. "Nun, Sohn Denethors, was macht ein edler Mensch wie du allein in diesen Wäldern ohne Schutz?" Einen Moment herrschte Stille "Ich bin oft allein unterwegs.....nun, aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe nicht vor, wieder nach Hause zu gehen.....Ich will nicht herrschen in Gondor...." *"Nein? - Da kenn' ich noch jemanden, der nicht scharf darauf ist..."* Aragorn lächelte leicht. "Mein Name ist Streicher...", vorsichtig stellte er das Gefäß mit dem Wasser neben sich. "Du hast eine Platzwunde an der Lippe, Boromir. Wie bist du überhaupt hier 'runter gestürzt?" "Mein Pferd hat gescheut und mich dann abgeworfen. Ich fiel diesen Abhang hinunter und mein Pferd muss wohl diesen Felsen losgetreten haben, als es wegrannte....Wo ist es überhaupt?" "Es wird irgendwo herumlaufen.....ich hab es abgesattelt und..." "Du hast es nicht festgebunden?? Wie kannst du das tun?" "Es wird zurückkommen....alle Pferde kommen zurück!" "Dieses Tier ist ein königliches Pferd und mein Vater..."  
  
"...ich denke du willst nicht zu deinem Vater zurück, und wenn ihr eure Pferde immer bindet, ist es kein Wunder, wenn sie nicht mehr zurückkommen wollen!" Boromir starrte den Anderen an, holte Luft um etwas zu erwidern, ließ es dann aber unausgesprochen. Aragorn nahm schweigend die Blüte von einer der Pflanzen, die Elben nannten sie Schneedorn, und zerrieb ihre Blätter in den Fingern bis sie einen feinen Saft abgaben. Diesen rieb er vorsichtig auf die Lippe des Anderen als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf spürte. Zwei blaue Augen blitzten ihn an und er wurde in einen langen Kuss gezogen, der ihm den Atem nahm.  
  
Zip  
  
"Dann bin ich einige Tage bei ihm geblieben, und in dieser Zeit waren wir zusammen...." Zip Es vergingen einige Tage, bis Boromir wieder gehen konnte. Sie waren sich in dieser Zeit sehr nahe gekommen und hatten viel übereinander erfahren. Auch Aragorn hatte Einiges über sich preisgegeben.... außer seiner Herkunft - und seinem richtigen Namen. "Ich werde mal Wasser holen gehen ; unser Vorrat ist erschöpft..." Boromir nickte. "Warte, ich komme mit dir!" "Nein, du wirst hier bleiben. Dein Bein ist noch nicht ausgeheilt und ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen..." Als Aragorn wiederkam, lag der Mann in der Sonne. Er hatte sein Hemd ausgezogen und blickte ihn an. "Komm her, Waldläufer..." Aragorn ging auf ihn zu und stellte die Wasserbehälter in einiger Entfernung auf einen Stein. Langsam kniete er sich neben den Mann und ließ seine rauen Hände über die Muskeln Boromirs Oberkörper gleiten. "Ein wahrer Krieger - Dein Vater muss sehr stolz auf dich sein, Boromir!" "Ja, doch lass uns nicht über meinen Vater sprechen, Streicher....ich brauche dich!", mit diesen Worten zog Boromir ihn in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie begannen, sich zu streicheln und zu liebkosen bis sie beide vollkommen nackt auf dem Waldboden lagen. "Dein Bein, Boromir....ich will nicht, dass....", sein Protest wurde gestillt, als Boromir sanft den Mund seines Lovers mit seinem eigenen verschloss. Aragorn legte sich hinter ihn. Boromir stöhnte laut auf, als Aragorn begann seinen Rücken mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken. "Oh Streicher - BITTE...", der Jüngere drängte sich gegen die Härte seines Geliebten, als dieser ihn fester in die Arme nahm. "Gleich, Baby...." Aragorn drang nach einigem Zögern in die lang herbeigesehnte Wärme ein und beide verloren sich in der Nähe des Anderen. Zip Gerade als er weiterreden wollte, hörten sie laute Rufe. "Aragorn - Legolas - ......... Aragorn - Legolas....." Legolas, der sehr wohl verstand, was sein Freund hatte sagen wollen, und der merkte wie sehr ihn die Erinnerung noch immer aufwühlte, legte den Kopf etwas schief und blickte durch die Lücken der Bäume. "Sie sind schon ziemlich nah....." "Komm...", sie grinsten sich an. Aragorn schlug sich lautlos in die Büsche und Legolas folgte ihm ; er wusste genau, wo der Mensch hin wollte. Früher hatten sie sich des öfteren dort "versteckt", wenn sie keine Lust auf die Gesellschaften hatten. Lautlos, doch mit breitem Grinsen auf den Gesichtern, schlugen sie sich immer weiter ins Unterholz. "Verdammt..." Legolas' Umhang hatte sich in einem der Äste verfangen. Kurzerhand zog er ihn aus, was Aragorn ein leises Lachen entlockte. Legolas lief nun in Leggins und Oberteil hinter dem Freund her, den Umhang in der Hand.  
  
Legolas kam hinter Aragorn an dem stillen Platz an. Ein Bach schlängelte sich über die Wiese, auf der nur wenige Bäume standen. Er hatte den Umhang noch immer in der Hand und als er das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Freundes sah, begann er zu maulen: "Manchmal beneide ich die Bediensteten unseres Hauses - sie haben immer schlichte Kleidungsstücke an - stell dir nur vor, Estel, wie es wäre, in solche Sachen Jagen zu gehen....". Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Anderen vertiefte sich nur, bei der so gar nicht elbischen Art solche Dinge zu betrachten die sich Legolas, wie sein Vater meinte, von dem Umgang mit Menschen angeeignet hatte. "Das ist nicht komisch....du hast gut lachen, du tust das ja schon lange nicht mehr...Repräsentieren." Mit einer theatralischen Geste breitete der Elb seinen Umhang am Bachufer aus und ließ sich darauf fallen. Dann streifte er seine ledernen Schuhe von den Füßen und ließ sie nackt ins Wasser baumeln, in dem sich die letzten Strahlen der Sonne fingen. Leise seufzte er auf als das kühle Wasser seine Füße umspühlte. "Gut, wir sind unterbrochen worden, Estel - nun erzähle weiter...." "Nun, was soll ich sagen?", sein Blick traf den des Elben. "Er meinte wir sollten zusammenbleiben, gemeinsam durch Mittelerde ziehen....Ich hab ihm klargemacht, dass das nicht ginge....wir haben uns gestritten...." Zip Sie lagen engumschlungen auf dem weichen Moosboden des Waldes. "Streicher?" "Hm?" "Lass mich bei dir bleiben....Lass uns gemeinsam die Schönheiten Mittelerdes erforschen - nur du und ich..." "Nein", er setzte sich auf und streifte sein Hemd über. "Nein, Boromir.... Du hast Verpflichtungen deinem Vater gegenüber und ich...." *"Verdammt Aragorn, dass musst *du* gerade sagen..."* "Und du.... was? - Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung was es bedeutet, ein Volk zu regieren.... Nein, natürlich nicht - du lebst dein Leben frei wie die Vögel dieser Wälder...." *"Wenn du wüßtest *wie* gut ich weiß, was es bedeutet...."* "...wieso willst du mich nicht mitnehmen? Streicher...." "Weil es gefährliche Zeiten sind, Boromir, und weil ich es nicht verantworten will, wenn dem Sohn des Truchsess von Gondor etwas zustößt...." "Aber Streicher, ich....." "Nein! Ich werde dich nicht mitnehmen.....Frag nicht warum, bitte - es hat keinen Sinn.... Es geht nicht!" "....das werden wir ja noch sehen....."  
  
Als Boromir schlief, packte Aragorn seine Sachen zusammen und kniete sich noch einmal neben den schlafenden Mann. Zärtlich strich er eine blonde Strähne aus dessen Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. *"Ich werde dich vermissen..."* "Vergib mir ... es ist das Beste so..." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den schlafenden Mann. Zip "...und in der Nacht bin ich einfach gegangen......Seitdem hatte ich ihn nie wiedergesehen.... hier hätte ich ihn am wenigsten erwartet...." Legolas nickte. "Das hat mich irgendwie aus der Fassung gebracht.....gerade *jetzt*...." "Ja....Ich habe Erzählungen gehört, von der dunklen Zeit....es muss schrecklicher gewesen sein als alles, was man sich vorstellen kann....sogar Elrond bekommt bei dem Gedanken daran Angst....." Der Elb wurde still und blickte auf das Wasser, das seine Füße umspülte. Ein wunderschöner Schmetterling ließ sich auf einer der bunten Blumen Imladris' nieder, und die Vögel sangen ihre schönsten Melodien. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken daran, wie es sein würde ohne diese Schönheit zu existieren. "Wir haben keine Wahl, Estel...", flüsterte er, während er seine Füße aus dem Wasser zog, sie abtropfen ließ und wieder in seine Lederschuhe schlüpfte. Er zog seine Beine an und betrachtete den Freund, der wieder in Gedanken versunken war. Abermals trat Schweigen zwischen die beiden Freunde. Aragorn blickte in die Ferne. Lange hatte er diesen Ort "Heimat" genannt, oft war er mit den Söhnen Elronds durch diese Wälder gestreift.... *"Boromir...."* "Du solltest nochmal mit ihm sprechen, Aragorn!", unterbrach der Elb die Gedanken seines Freundes. Es mochte wohl lange her sein, dass sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, doch verstand er es immer noch, in das Herz des Freundes zu sehen. Aragorn schreckte auf, sagte nichts, doch er nickte. "Estel, Legolas, da seid ihr ja....wir suchen euch überall..." Ein Bediensteter Elronds, der die beiden noch aus ihren Kindertagen kannte, stellte sich etwas abseits. "Aiya, Eithel! Komm doch näher", grüßte Legolas ihn, während er aufstand und nocheinmal einen Blick mit Aragorn tauschte. Der Elb nahm seinen Umhang auf und schlug ihn aus, bevor er ihn wieder überzog. Der ältere Elb und Aragorn grinsten ihn an, als sein Kopf wieder zu Vorschein kam und er seine langen Haare aus dem Ausschnitt zog. "Ja, wirklich komisch. Anstatt mich auszulachen, mein lieber Estel, könntest du mir lieber mal kurz helfen." "Wie damals....", lachte Eithel. Sie folgten dem älteren Elben und lächelten sich an.  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Abendessen  
  
Sie betraten den großen Essensraum. Alle anderen saßen schon um die große Tafel. Legolas blickte zu seinem Lover und ein Ausdruck grenzenloser Liebe trat in seinen Blick, als er den Raum durchquerte und sich auf seinen Platz setzte. Aragorn nahm ebenfalls Platz und tauschte lange Blicke mit Legolas und Boromir. Elrond fing einen Blick von Legolas auf und machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass er es nicht schätzte, wenn er sich so verspätete . Doch der Jüngere blickte ihn verschmitzt an, und flüsterte : "Später, methenel-nin..." und blickte ihm liebevoll in die Augen. Elrond's Blick wurde weich unter dem seines jungen Lovers und er lächelt kurz, bevor seine Miene abermals verhärtete . Legolas lächelte sanft als er sich seinem Essen widmete. Er wusste genau, was er heute noch tun würde, er war viel zu lange nicht hier gewesen....  
  
Nachdem sie fertig waren, stand Boromir auf. Und entschuldigte sich ; er sei müde von dem langen Tag. "Dann wünsche ich Euch eine ungestörte Nachtruhe, Sohn von Denethor!" Boromir verbeugte sich und verließ kurz darauf den Raum. Nacheinander gingen nun auch die Zwerge und Frodo und seine Freunde. Aragorn blieb noch eine kurze Weile bei seinem Ziehvater und Legolas. Als auch er sich verabschiedete tauschte er noch einen Blick mit Legolas, der ihn nur lächelnd ansah. "Möge Elbereth dir helfen, schlaf gut, mein Freund!" "Gute Nacht!" *"Ich weiß, sie werden es schaffen....egal was passiert, die Gemeinschaft des Ringes wird halten und vielleicht....ja, vielleicht...."* "Ich werde dann auch zu Bett gehen....", unterbrach Elrond die Gedanken seines jungen Lovers. Legolas nickte nur stumm, bevor er ihm unauffällig und lautlos durch die langen Flure des Hauses folgte. !The End! 


End file.
